


Sand in Hourglass

by erdaenos



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Gen, OOC, Powerful Konoe, Sanga can heal, Sharp Tokino, Time Loop, Time Travel, Underrated people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erdaenos/pseuds/erdaenos
Summary: Like a curse to his eyes, a very familiar red shield stood by a wall across himself. His Home. Konoe was home.What did I do wrong,* he wondered.This was not the first time for Konoe to end up at the same exact scene before he got the curse.





	1. A Team of Four

# **Chapter 01**  
** **A Team of Four** **

Like a curse to his eyes, a very familiar red shield stood by a wall across himself. The scent of rain and earth were clinging on his body especially feet and tail. The same old cringe-worthy cot, a barrel of water and a dull looking cupboard stayed firmly at the corner.

His Home. Konoe was home.

The cat glanced and stare at the surface of his skin which decidedly fresh and devoid any injuries from his journey. Bewildered, he ran to the barrel to find his reflection upon water. Only to hiss angrily as his breathing hitched in short pattern. Once again, he returned to his 18 years old body.

 _What did I do wrong,_ he wondered.

This was not the first time for Konoe to end up at the same exact scene before he got the curse. Third one, actually. Last time, he died of old age while accompanying Asato. Before that, he died by Void sickness over travelling with Rai. First and for most, he died by Bardo's hand. Each and every time he died, Konoe found himself back at his home drenched in rain and mud as if his life was a single loop of time.

"Oh, not this again..." Konoe whined.

There was no way he's going to go the same exact torture for the fourth time. He had to go to Ransen and find help as soon as possible. It did not matter if he would not find Asato or Rai along the way. Heck, he must find another option to train his ability fast.

Yes, even though Konoe's memories about past encounters still intact, his body needed to be trained. In his little mind, the cat took a parchment before started to scribble several notes:

  * \- **Find the poet,** _he'll trigger my skill as Sanga._
  * -  **Escape from hometown** , _the snakes will flustered to search me._
  * \- **Get Tokino to go to Ransen** , t _he guy practically lived there._
  * - **Take down Leaks ASAP.**



The time kept on ticking and so Konoe knew there was no time left.

Nodding to himself, Konoe stood up immediately. He gathered general needs like food, spare clothing, all of his money, Father's Ring, and his trustful dagger into a bag. He also prepared his gautlets, just in case. Seeing his work done, Konoe felt slightly proud of him being smarter than before. He knew that there was no meaning for him to a place where they tried to eat him. His childhood memories were long gone, eaten by all these loops.

Then, he remembered about the heavy rain outside.

 _Damn it. I can't go now,_  growled to his never ending clumsiness, Konoe shrugged to his bed.

_Early morning. Yes, very early morning, I'll go immediately... I might cross route with Tokino too. What am I going to say to him this time? As a friend, Tokino is quite a nosy type. Not as bad as Bardo thou._

His tail curled before start punching the poor cot in anguish. Konoe bit his lower lips as he thought through his plot hole, _Can I lie to my best buddy?_

Konoe knew that his ability to pretend less than zero. His emotions were jumping all over the place all the time. May it caused by the curses, or out while singing. Sanga's songs, his songs were connected deeply with his mind. Age did tone it down but Konoe still was a bursting fire. The more time he looped back, the older his mind had become. The first time loop, he was 48 years old then the second he got extra 60 years, lastly 2 years. So, Konoe should be 110 years old inside a 18 years cat body. _I'm going hormonal again...._

Restless, his mind purred the life he had. He couldn't clearly remember each ends but the time he spent. Everything felt useless. Too bland. Too predictable. _If this is what it means to be immortal, I want it to end fast._ He had to find a way around destiny which seemingly love to toy the cat. Swishing his tail, his nerves turned sour. Konoe didn't remember how messy his fur in early teenage. His crooked tail was as flexible as it could, tapping the ground to disperse anger.

Void was going rampant again. Leaks on his way to put a curse on Konoe once more... To become his revenge tool towards everyone, especially Konoe's parents. That silly old wizard was just a jealous bastard with shorted temper. A smug comment helps Konoe to rest the cold night.

=====

The next morning, Konoe watched his neighbour, Shin, walking at his territories which slightly overlap Konoe's. Not that Konoe mind. The cat did not care about it too much since he knew that his village wouldn't survive the next Void attack in couple weeks. All three times of his time, it always happened. His heart was cold since the first he saw the downfall of Karou. He never loved this horrid place but the memories of his mother.

With a high nose, Konoe simply stood by a wall which smelled like swamp to watch the rest of neighbourhood as the morning risen. With losing a lot of female, the civilians had dropped magnificently. Especially with canibalism for the older males to survive Void attacks. Konoe never agreed to any of those practices yet no one would listened to a young orphan.

A white dull cat was going to be sacrificed, Konoe heard. He remembered the poor thin cat still didn't know about it at this very moment. Naki was what they called him. _What will happen if I ask them to escape with me?_  He might be the answer he searched to end this eternity. At the moment his neighbour's gone, Konoe briskly exited his home like he'd always did in the morning to go hunting. None of other cats noticed his appearance while he walked towards the border. Complete with black robe, weapon and his satchel, he left his home without a glance to approach the other side of Karou Village. Similar to his own home, the white cat's house was dirty and old, devoid from any luxury or personal touch. It had been a century since the last time they talked, Konoe couldn't quite remember Naki's character. He knew the guy was very shy and have a close burly friend. Even in childhood, they and Konoe did not spend time together.

White ears sharpened, Naki noticed Konoe's approaching.

The target was clearly confused when he looked at Konoe who kept on steady approach. None remembered the last time they actually talked. So, they basically were less than greetings acquaintance.

"Hi," greeted Konoe with a strained smile.

"Oh... umm... Hi?" The white cat stuttered. No doubt that he was worried about Konoe's intention.

"Sorry if I startled you... Mind to spare a few moments? I have something you must know in private."

He gave a shake before taking Konoe into his home, avoiding unnecessary witness. "You're... Konoe, right? I mean we've never talked, so---"

"Please, I am not going to hurt you."

"...Uh, okay..."

"Listen, today someone is going to tell you that you are chosen," Konoe paused for the cat to understand his problem. A blink of recognition came across the white cat, "I just want you to know that I am leaving to Ransen. I'm here to give you an opportunity to escape destiny."

"Chosen... I was chosen as sacrifice?" The rest of his words turned out like a murmured curse. Konoe couldn't disagree more.

"You won't die if you follow me," Konoe stated.

Stuttering, the thin cat hissed shyly, "To Ransen? Are you seriously out of your mind? Void erodes the route to go there."

"You remembered Tokino? He often travels back and forth from Ransen. We're going to meet him." Konoe knew he had a point, silently feeling proud to make up reason on the spot without hesitation.

"Even so, unlike you, I am not strong... I'll just be a burden." The pale cat, Naki, looked down to his feet. "My body won't stand a chance against the wilderness."

Konoe was on verge to slap him to just get over it before drag him out from that hellhole called Karou. Yet, his will had chosen to stop the urges wisely, "I can protect you... and get you help. There must be a good healer in the city!"

Naki only answered with a soft sigh but no verbal agreement.

That was the time when Konoe had the hardest to keep quiet about what would happen in the relative future. He did not want to give away his real capability as a Sanga yet. Along the way of his job as Sanga, Konoe found a song that able to heal or at least recover minor injuries. Such discovery must be hidden until the right moment. _Now, I can only stare at him. Praying he heard my good will._

Decidedly, Naki responded, "You are asking me to follow you blindly. I need to ask a piece of Keiju's mind about this first."

 _Who the hell is Keiju again?_  Konoe nodded anyway. "Yes, I understand… but it'll be better if you know that you have second chance. I'll be at the centre to wait for Tokino. Until then..."

"I get it."

They exited the old house as both bid farewells, hiding nervousness. He never walked that _fast_ to sit on his favorite spot as the poet suddenly appeared. All expected for Konoe, thou.

The soothing song blessed those who listened with graceful warm feelings. The man with red hair played his instrument in a delicate way. Not even Konoe could copy such melody after all these years and he was supposed to be the poet's only son. Yes, this poet, Shui, was his father's ghost. A sting graved his heart.

 _My dad had already died decades ago,_  he reminded himself.

Nothing he could do to help the poor wandering soul. Shui's life had ended beyond Konoe's loop of time. In previous lifes, his dad helped Konoe numerous time via ghostly form and songs.

_It does not need to go the same path this time around._

Konoe was determined to avoid it at all cost. It was the only way he knew to respect the lost soul.

He sensed something crawling near him: watching. The obvious ill intentions were beckoning Konoe to hunt down his predators, the devils. The current question was to follow instinct or to ignore them. One yellow snake was lurking quite briskly while the others were nowhere to be seen. The moment their eyes met, it snapped its head as if it was caught red handedly. No pun intended. Konoe sneered.

_Oh, Verg. You are so easily read._

Konoe had a mental image of the big devil of lust get annoyed that his prey sneered at him so openly. Even so, it was not his turn yet to try enter Konoe's body. The cat distinctly remembered Froud's fire first before the others... or was it Razel's? Either way, they wouldn't be able to do anything as long as he refused sleep. Counted that for at least three days, just enough until he reached the big city.

His smile grew wider but his face darkened. With his thoughts fell deeper into his mindscape, Konoe's eyes turned dull red. The strong resolution to beat Leaks to pulp for giving him nightmares over his stupid revenge plan was blooming too fast, Konoe questioned why he hadn't change into a devil. His wrath was on par with the red devil anyway. Sure, his other emotions were still there but they grow cold and paralyzed. The supposedly gentle cat had no other choice but became a salty adult. He put a mask of saviour to save what he can for the moment. Hopefully, he would not cross path with either ex-mates.

Konoe did not notice the song have long gone.

A sudden reach on his shoulder snapped him awake. Konoe jumped back, take out his dagger and hiss in surprise, only to find a worried look from Tokino while the blade pointed at his neck. Trying to gain his posture back, Konoe sheathed back his weapon with a familiar swing.

"Konoe, what are you doing here all by yourself?" asked the friendly cat. A hint of awe was well hidden but not to Konoe. A fond smile glittered Konoe's dark expression. For all these lifetimes, Tokino's loyalty as his best friend had never waver. Despite any shits that happened to Konoe, Tokino always stayed by his side without a doubt.

"Konoe?" He tried again.

"You've come too early, Tokino."

"What? Are you planning on something without me?" he huffed childishly, "I'm quite offended."

Out of guilt, Konoe bumped their heads before nuzzling their noses. Tokino approved this with taking a deep inhale and locking their tails for a minute. That was a friendly greeting they always do for years of friendship.

"Okay, tell me," said Tokino with dominating tone. He stared at his friend's evil-like-face slightly in annoyance. Konoe never showed an expression so grim that Tokino wanted to flee. There was something wrong happened to his best friend.

With a thoughtful gesture, Konoe asked him, "Do you remember about taking me out of here?"

Tokino's ears stood stiffly and his bright eyes were searching Konoe's. That, he allowed to happen. A pregnant silence filled a few moment before Tokino dropped his giant bag then sat beside his friend eagerly.

"What if I tell you that I want to follow you?" Konoe whispered.

"...to Ransen?"

"To Ransen," repeated Konoe in reassuring tone, "but there is someone who will join us… if he finally makes up his mind: Naki and Keiju?"

"That's- That's wonderful! Oh, you can stay with us there. We will be like children again!"

"Ssshh. Don't be so loud."

"Oops. Sorry..." he mumbled.

"So, hopefully, there'll be five of us... is that okay?" Remembering that Tokino often travelled with his parent.

"Oh, yes, that is. The more the merrier! Oh, I'm so happy you got friends! I should tell dad first… Where are you planning to stay in Ransen?"

Konoe hummed, sound thoughtful. The only place he knew there were Bardo's, Tokino's and the fancy brothel. The last two obviously were out of options. He noticed there were several other motels near Ransen's entrance but the safety rates are low. He also thought about seeking shelter to The Shaman, Bojyo. The older cat might have known what is going on with Konoe someway or another. He was The Enchantment Master.

"I have several places in mind," Konoe nod to himself, "Need to ask them first."

"How do you know places in Ransen? You've never been out this village, have ya?" Tokino asked in one breath of confusion.

"You know me, I always found my way."

"Nu-uh. I distinctly remember that you'd be lost anyway."

"Oh, touchè."

With a gleeful sniff, Tokino fled to find his father at the other side of Karou. Konoe watched the small back with relieved smile. Then his eyes flickered to two other cats who approached with worrying faces and both equipped with satchel and dagger, similar to Konoe's.

Konoe stood and fix positions of his own equipments before waving at the two. "I see you've prepared."

Keiju scowled at him but Naki calmed his lover with a small pat on arm.

Konoe eyed them before talked, "Tokino is searching for his father at the moment. Do you have your answer?"

"Yes. If you allow me to go as well!" Keiju growled before Naki could open his mouth.

"Sure. I knew you, Keiju, wouldn't let Naki go by himself. Well, I already mentioned you both to Tokino."

"…Be sure you do."

Naki cocked an eyebrow before stating, "I didn't know you remember our names."

"Are you implying that I'm so anti-social and have no care about others? If I'm really Really as you thought, I would never offered you any help. I'd be already gone at earliest in the morning," Konoe paused, "and you've told me so, Naki."

Keiju and Naki exchanged another meaningful stares as if they were having a telephatic discussion. Konoe simply sneered at their anthics before watching Tokino's re-appearance.

"Heeeey!" called Tokino in a bashful greet. That simple action broke the ice pretty quickly.

"Tokino, these are Naki and Keiju. Naki is a bit weak physically so there Keiju's area of expertise is," said Konoe while pointed at the respective cats.

"Oy!" Keiju growled but stopped when Naki giggled. The big cat rolled his eyes while muttering, "…fine. I get it."

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Tokino beamed with a bright grin that felt a bit otherwordly for Karou's villagers.

Both of the cats nodded uncertainly.

Konoe took the awkward silence to ask his best buddy, "So, what did your dad say?"

"He wanted to go to Setsura with other older traveler then a bit to the south. It's a wild trip but he actually hushed me to go back with you instead! Oh, the nerve of him," explained Tokino with a mischief glee.

Naki tilted his ears and sigh relieved. "Then only four of us?"

Tokino nods excitedly, "Yeah! It'll be like all boys trips! Ooh, my lifetime dream has come true!"

"Really, Tokino?" asked Konoe amused.

"Hey, I've never get to go with someone around my age, alright. Have mercy."

"Outstanding theory, Tokino."

Tokino rolls his eyes bemusedly, "I've done selling things around. So, yeah, we can go now."

"Finally!" Keiju stated before yawning.

=====

Travelling should not be Konoe's stellar skill. In the eyes of Tokino who fully knew his friend never once set foot out of Karou's boundary, Konoe's movement did not make any sense. After a day long travel, his limbs still moved precisely as he needed and there was zero unnecessary swift of tail. Anyone with clear eyes could see that the cat was already accustomed with the path layouts and long journey. His body endured the heavy path without a glance of sweat rolling down the skin. Heck, even Tokino began to sweat already. Yet, the said cat spoke none of it and Tokino could not find the time to ask.

Something changed Konoe, not his entire core but at how he approached a situation. His voice often sounded cold and flat like he was really bored especially when talking to the newest additions who obviously tired of walking. Tokino saw the distance between three cats filled with cautious and wary glances.

One more thing that felt off about his secluded friend was his confidence. The Konoe, he knew, had a low self-esteem and quite shy towards strangers. Yes, Tokino noticed that Naki and Keiju were not actually Konoe's friends. The crooked tailed cat avoided crowds, never a fan of it. Tokino thought it was weird that Konoe used his way to go personally to this young cat and offer help.

Konoe was still a gentle cat in the end.

At one point while the bright moon had fallen asleep, they made a simple bonfire to spare the coldness.

"We found some nuts and mushrooms," Naki declared after running around with Keiju.

"Good job, guys," Tokino said with a bright smile, "I've prepared beds. Let's eat so we can tuck in!"

"Who's going to watch first?" Keiju asked as he sat by the fire.

"Hm, I can d--"

"I'll go first," Konoe cut off Tokino while sat a few feet from the center. "Honestly, you seem so tired on your feet. We still have a few miles to go tomorrow..."

Tokino glanced at his friend worriedly.

"Why don't we take turns? You also need rest," Naki said.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I am not tired at all. Besides, I need to exercise myself," Konoe explained and have a stare of * _'not like I'd allow any bad thing to happen.'_ *

"Exercise? What kind of stamina do you have?!" Keiju scoffed bemusedly. "We have no need for another luggage. I am not going to drag you all the way to Ransen because you refused sleep."

"Keiju," called Naki trying to calm his mate.

Instead of anger, Konoe chuckled and said flatly, "Aw, you do care. My heart feels so fuzzy and warm."

Shocked by his respond, Keiju scowled but his cheeks were colored. Naki and Tokino looked at each other before howling laughter.

That was how they became closer.

=====


	2. Konoe's Stubborness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping is important, Konoe learned it the worse way.

# **Chapter 02**  
** **Konoe's Stubborness** **

Getting the other three to let Konoe had the first turn to watch was quite easy. Practicing his ability as Sanga was another matter.

The focus of Sanga was the sound he produced and the will behind it. Konoe needed to control his vocal chord so no one awaken. He did not know if Keiju or Naki actually a touga or something similar while Tokino obviously was not. A Sanga's song would effect touga more than normal people. That was why Konoe stayed a distance from their camp while watching their sleeping faces.

Breathing slowly and quietly, he closed his eyes. Memories from old days began to pound through his veins. The emphaty to soothe Rai's pain. The urge to warm Asato's sadness. The need to heal Bardo's scar. Each and every forms of loneliness shone around Konoe with bundles of lights of hopes.

He shuddered.

_No, those days are no longer true._

He knew that that was not what he needed to think about. He must not feel emphaty to kick out any possibility of being possessed by devils. That day had gone wonderfully while Konoe tried to be more sarcastic to hide his true intentions. Rai, Asato and Bardo were no longer part of options Konoe could use. He resented at how he depended on them too much.

Keiju rolled out and sat, awakened by a sob. At first, he thought Naki but the answer surpassed his expectation. His eyes met with wet red eyes. Konoe rub the proof of weakness immediately before looked away into the distance.

"Can't sleep?" asked Konoe with a sneering tone.

The man stared with reluctant mumbling of "...I'm fine."

"The coast's still clear and I already put out the fire. We don't want to attract uninvited guests, do we?" Hoping he could distract the other with the report of his late tasks, Konoe kept a forced smile on his worried face. He knew that he was failing to hide panic and that Keiju noticed all the same. That was the sole reason why Keiju decided to approach him.

"Tag. Now's your turn to hit the hay."

"You looked pale, Big Guy. Besides, Naki needs all your help that you can offer tomorrow. Just sleep with no worries. I'll do the rest."

"I said, "tag," Konoe. We can't have you fall asleep while walking."

"Hey, compare to you guys, I'm the healthiest. Oh, do you actually want me to sing you to sleep?"

Keiju coughed his own spit. * _What is wrong with this cat?!_ *

Tilting his head, Konoe smiled, "Why not? I am a pretty decent singer, for your information."

"Not convinced at all," Keiju paused and grabbed his sheathed dagger, "Why don't we put use of these, hm?"

"It's a match," Konoe agreed immediately.

Three hours of a friendly match became the time for Keiju and Konoe to practice and point out each other weaknesses in the art of using short blade. They spared string of techniques and patterns to discuss. Konoe found that moment was filled with  knowledge.

In a different style from Rai who tended to be full of force, Keiju used another way. His fight focused on changing the course of other's attack and use it to tumble enemy's rhythm. On the other hand, Konoe's fighting style was more like hide-and-seek, completely depended on one's agility and flexibility to strike at the enemy's back. One that made Keiju cringing in disagreement.

"That's unfair, Konoe! You can't keep attacking backhandedly."

"When you're facing death, fairness became nothing."

"Are you planning to become an assassin?"

Konoe responded with rolling his eyes while snorted that suspiciously sounded like, "like hell I would."

They exchanged a few more attacks before noticing that light moon had returned. Both were equally drenched of sweat from head to toe.

"Keiju?" Naki's small voice attracted Keiju's attention. In a blink, Keiju already sheathed his weapon and greeted his lover. Huffed in smile, Konoe let his stern face melting with sweat.

Konoe succeed to avoid sleep of nightmare. _Take that, Leaks! You can't touch me now._  He smugly twisted his dagger before dropped it into its cover. Little did he know that sleep deprived moments were the worst.

=======

At the time they reached their next campsite, Konoe did not say a word. He was so silent and avoiding Tokino's watchful eyes.

 _Gods, everywhere is sore!_  

Konoe completely forgot that his body was not trained yet to keep up with his experiences. He silently cursed his pride as ex-hunter for not showing how badly injured his tights. The limbs were strained and slightly tangled which made his veins couldn't go too well. He barely could bat his dark-circled eyes. _..and this is just the second day!_

It didn't help with a couple of wild animals attacking their team. The real fighters were Keiju and Konoe while the former had his mind locked on protecting Naki. That forced Konoe to hide his weakness and covered Tokino to throw something at the enemies. If that did not work, he had to kill it in one strike in hope he didn't overwork the injured limbs.

_Oh, how badly I want to use my ability to soothe the pain._

Everyone began to split to see what they could use for the night. Taking up his last task, Konoe gathered dry branches to make bonfire he hated. He sighed when he finished piling a good amount of them in shape of a tent. His feet were practically screaming but got ignored by the owner as he dragged himself to complete the job.

When he came back, Naki was alone with a basket of fish. "Ah, Konoe! Look at what I've found!"

Konoe respectfully smiled at Naki because he couldn't trust his voice would come out normally. He pet Naki's hair to convince him that he did a good job.

Completely not noticing Konoe's injury, the thin cat's eyes twinkling. "It's rare to see so many fish that haven't contimated by Void," Naki grinned, "I'm always good at fishing since I was little."

Konoe mouthed a silent, "Aah," before signalling the other cat to sit with him while he made fire. Naki agreed to follow his instruction. A soft fire ablaze. Konoe moved a bit backward before letting himself to watch the shadow movement. Then, a gentle breeze intertwined with the comfortable calmness. Neither spoke a word yet both sensed that it was not needed. Their minds fled to their cores as they listened the forest's whispers.

Konoe's mind returned back into secluded memories, deeper and deeper. He remembered his father's song. The flowing tune from the strings instrument filled his body with a similar warmth of mother's embrace. There was a ball of white light, Konoe's core. The cat watched it glowing and humming a lovely harmony. It held his sanity in check yet he's still delirious. Agony from any injuries can be soothed by listening that wave of sounds.

He did not notice that he started to sing.

Naki whipped his head to Konoe in awe. The crooked tail cat was glowing dimly as the whispered words streaming out beautifully. He was singing a strange song yet it felt oddly familiar. Konoe's voice danced in a slow rhythm and pleasantly gracious tenor. Blinking dusts started to twirl all around their campsite. A soft tap at Naki's bruises which cured instantly gave all the fact for the thin cat to process.

 _A power to heal. Is this what they called Sanga?_ Naki guessed correctly.

As the song was reaching its cresendo, Konoe stopped breathing. His body was no longer in pain. He blinked before looked around to find traces of light and a very pleased face of Naki. He closed his mouth, not yet breathing, an alarming screech escaped his lips.

Suddenly, Konoe fell unconscious.

=======

"Konoe! Konoe, wake up!"

Keiju heard his better-half's panic cry. Abandoning his task to gather herbs, he ran across the forest with leaped between branches. His position was a little further than expected. _I shouldn't leave Naki alone like that!_  He spotted a familiar red hair along the way whom he dragged by tugging his extra satchel.

"W-whoa! What're you doing?" yelled Tokino.

"Something happened with Naki!"

"Let go! I can walk by myself!"

"Naki!" roared Keiju ignoring Tokino's plea.

They found Naki was shaking Konoe's shoulders while kept calling his name. Tokino's eyes widened then escaped Keiju's grasp to kneel by the unconscious cat.

"What happened?" Tokino demanded.

Naki startled but was still trying to control his stutters, "I was- We were, we were just sitting here. Nothing came. But then h-he suddenly collapsed! I don't- I don't know why. He just stopped breathing!!"

"Oh, no..." was all Tokino could say before he started to set his friend's body to stay straight on the ground. Tokino put his ear to search his heartbeat.

_Okay, there's faint beats._

 His focus moved to check if anything stucked inside Konoe's mouth yet found none. _He has to start again._ Remembering what his father teached him, Tokino began to pound at Konoe's chest in timely rhythm.

Keiju watched in a complete confusion. Questions piled higher and higher because the patient was not Naki. Instead, his newly-found partner of fight practice laid immobilized. He was so strong the other night. _Is this a joke?_  If it was, Keiju didn't laugh. No one was.

"Oh, Keiju. I-I can't believe--" Naki's quiet sobs were waking the big cat from his panic state. They held each others' arms as he watched Tokino worked.

"Come on, Konoe. Breathe," whispered Tokino over and over.

After three other poundings on his ribcage, a sputter of cough rose above. Konoe rolled to lay on his stomach while heaving madly then wheezed. Tokino forced him back to straight position before slipping tiredly. Naki exhaled a relieved sigh, letting go Keiju's protective side to examine the crooked tailed.

"Argh, Konoe. You almost get me a heart attack!" claimed the saviour with grimaced smile.

"...W-whuh?" Konoe hacked, "I feel like my ribs got stomped by an elephant."

"Tokino's doing," Keiju reported immediately.

"Ow. You've gotta be kidding me."

Naki slapped Konoe's arm, "you scared me out of my wits! I thought you're gonna die!" Konoe whinced but Naki kept on, "How can you suddenly fall off like that? Is this because you didn't sleep last night?"

"How did you..."

"Keiju told me, genius."

Here, Konoe flashed a dangerous glance to the said cat who kept quiet on side line. Shrugging off a very thin arm, Konoe found himself being handled by his best friend. Growling voices rose between them.

"You _what?_ " roared Tokino, "This is not a game, Konoe! You can't skip sleeping! You knew how hard the route we're currently taking. I've told you before. Heck, you could have died if your body started shutting down because lack of oxygen."

Naki gasped, "He really did almost die?"

"Die from stupidity. Great job, Konoe," sneered Keiju.

Konoe huffed and smacked Keiju's ankle with his tail. The man jumped at the right moment to avoid that attack. The jokes ran dry too soon as Tokino once more dominated their conversation with dark eyes.

"Tell me what happened, Konoe. You didn't just hyperventilate without a reason. Nor refuse sleeping. You've been acting awefully weird since I arrived in Karou. You talked coldly and, here, you're avoiding to stare at my eyes now. I saw you keep looking back alerted too many times. No, don't give me that look. You can't get away anymore."

"I am fine, Tokino. Trust me."

Tokino simply cocked an eyebrow but Konoe miserably sighed to his hands.

Naki stepped forward and stuttered, "Maybe he's simply overworked himself... You know, the last monster really took out alot of time to be shaken off. I noticed that we're practically leaning too much to his power, no offence Tokino, because Konoe really did seem very capable to render them alone if we're not floating around behind his back."

Tokino listened each and every words without letting Konoe out of his sight. "Naki, are you suggesting that--? Ah, damn it. Konoe, remove your clothing!"

"No," muttered Konoe.

"Keiju. If you can help."

"No. I am perfectly fine, Tokino. I've healed myself!"

"So, you admit that you are injured."

This time, Konoe forced his mouth to stop talking but one knowing stare from Naki crumbled his stubbornness. He felt like he was betraying their trust from keeping secrets. Naki's calm manner reminded him that there's always someone who you can trust without fear of blackmail. The thin cat could say what he witnessed a sanga's song yet he did not speak a word of it. Instead, Naki was worried enough to slap and shout at him.

Pushing himself to sitting position, Konoe finally complied. He removed the arm and leg braces before reluctantly undressed until he wore only pants. Red, blue and purple littered his pale skin sickly especially at arms and legs. A curious bump was revealed around his ankles which no longer hurting, thank the song. At that sight, Tokino fussed like a true mother hen as the injured cat gave in while the others turned slight panic but tried to retrieve the forgotten herbs.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for slapping you!" said Naki practically screaming. "So many bruises... Naki added a number. No good at all, Naki. Not good."

"It's okay. You didn't know..." said Konoe off-handedly. It's true, he went worse after all.

"You're so stubborn. You know that?" informed Tokino while giving Konoe's swollen ankle a pointy glare. "This absolutely is why you have to tell us. Not keeping it quiet. What if it's fractured or broken? You can't keep doing this. You are not alone anymore, Konoe. We're together in this trip."

 _Ah, trust Tokino to say the right words._ Konoe's heart stabbed with a pang.  What the boy was seeing no longer the same cat. The Konoe Tokino knew was nowhere to be found, exchanged with the broken and tired version of him. Never the less, he still knew what needed to be said. Konoe was grateful for that.

"Here."

When Konoe tilted his head, Naki had taken a seat to pour green balms on the former's right arm. Keiju worked on the other hand. The strong smell of the ointment did not urge Konoe to jerk away like Tokino did, he's used to it. He gave them a proper grateful manner for they had done which wonderfully accepted. Then, he asked permission to rest despite it was a white lie. Tokino decidedly chose to stay by Konoe side until he's asleep.

"No, Tokino. I do not need to be watched 24/7. Anyway, I have no energy to push you back to your cot."

"Lay down and close your eyes, Konoe."

"I know how to sleep. Thank you."

"Sssh. Humor me."

"Fine."

Tokino watched how fast Konoe drifted into the dreamscape. The three of them felt relief almost at the same time. _Boy, that cat_ is _the breathing stubbornness itself!_

=======


End file.
